<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeformance by Pxachybxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903029">Peeformance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch'>Pxachybxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Omocute, Omorashi, Other, Pants wetting, Shuichi is doing his best, Shuichi learned to play piano because of Kaede, Wetting, and that’s lowkey sweet, omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on stage performing with your best work is one of the most glamorous moments anybody can experience, but is it with a full bladder?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic Saimatsu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peeformance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alluring music filled and flowed around the empty music room at Kaede's house as two figures sat formally at the old grand piano. Two sets of hands glided delicately across the black and white keys to the large instrument.</p><p>Every once and a while, the pedal at the very bottom of the piano would have a foot gently applying pressure down to hold out the darling sound of the melody. </p><p>One of the people playing the piano, a male with navy hair that wore all black was responsible with playing the lower section of the music-making keys while the blonde female next to him was bound to the higher pitched keys.</p><p>The two had been practicing this duet with each other for a couple of months, wanting to perfect it for the public talent show the town hosts every year. </p><p>Maybe this year, victory seemed reachable. The day of the show was a week away and the taste of sweet victory had already settled itself into their mouths. </p><p>Shuichi had learned a lot about the piano and how to play thanks to Kaede. He wouldn't say that it was his strong suit, but he had gotten fairly good at it. It was something they could bond over. Plus, it gave him an excuse to listen to his friend's lovely ability to play such a hard instrument.</p><p>He had to stay focused, he had gone halfway through their practice round of the song. The last thing he wanted was to have to start their progress over because his finger pressed itself down onto the wrong key, turning the lovely sweet melody into something dreadful and sour to the atmosphere.</p><p>Eventually, the beautiful melody that soared through the room like the natural wing came to an end. Everything was starting to quite down as the melody died. The long chair creaked underneath them as Kaede leaned back a bit to smile at Shuichi.</p><p>Shuichi turned his attention to Kaede, letting a soft smile spread across his slightly red tinted cheeks.</p><p>"You've gotten really good at playing. I'm so proud of how far you've come, Shuichi." Kaede chirped as she clasped her hands together with a small clap. "Just to think a couple years ago you had just learned how to play happy birthday on the piano." A small chuckle escaped her lips.</p><p>The shade of red deepened on his face as he looked down at the clean keys below him. He tried to hide his flustered expression, despite the cheery girl already seeing it. He sighed. "That was so long ago, yet it feels like it was just yesterday. How time flies, huh?" </p><p>She giggled. "I'm still so impressed! You haven't been making any mistakes for the last couple of practices! We're going to blow the crowd away with our teamwork and piano skills!" Kaede cheered as he dragged her finger over one of the keys, pressing it down to fill the room with it's mellow noise.</p><p>Shuichi nodded in agreement as he fixed his posture to look a bit more proper and less lazy. "You're right." He smiled. "... Hey, for old times sake, even though it isn't even close to being one of our birthdays, would you like to.. preform the first song you ever taught me on here?" He asked as he looked down at the keys with a soften expression.</p><p>"Oh," she nodded back and fixed her posture as well. "Of course we can! I bet it'll sound so much more improved this time than it has when you first fully learned it!" She encouraged as he placed her fingers on the starting notes. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, the two began to play the melody to the simple song in sync, letting the childish toon fill their senses. Neither of them spoke during the song. Instead, they let the music speak for them. </p><p>The song wasn't very long, so the room fell silent pretty quickly. Shuichi stood up from the chair and stretched himself out. "Well, I think I'm done for the day. My fingers are a little sore. I think we've got this." He said with a small smile, earning a nod from the girl that was still seated. </p><p>"Yeah! Though I would like to get one more good practice in before the show if that's fine with you." Kaede whispered as she also got herself up off the chair.</p><p>Shuichi made his way to the door and opened it up for her, allowing her to leave the room first. "Ah, as they always say, ladies first." He chuckled slightly, not daring to let himself out of the room until she had made her way out first.</p><p>The blonde smiled as she headed out the door. "You're such a dork." She giggled as they left together, shutting the door to the music room.</p><p>Shuichi couldn't express what he was feeling as just one emotion. He had been feeling many different things. He was excited to be playing such a complex duet with Kaede, but nervous that something may go wrong or he would mess up by pressing the wrong key.</p><p>Those anxiety-inducing emotions lingered inside him. But like the melody he was playing on the piano with Kaede, other emotions were combining with one another, playing his own song. But instead of music, his feelings were the sound.</p><p>He knew things would probably turn out okay in the end. He was probably worrying over nothing. He tended to do that often. As long as he had Kaede as his other half for this performance, things were guaranteed to go smoothly. </p><p>She gave him confidence, and he never wanted to lose ahold of the grasp of caring determination. Her reassurance was as comforting as a desperately needed hug.</p><p>Shuichi hopes that his presence in being her partner in the talent show made her feel the exact same euphoria that he felt. He just wanted to fill her heart with the warmth of his friendship and determination.</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>After a couple more days of hard work of perfecting the complex yet lovely duet, it was finally time for the town talent show. Shuichi had still felt the melody of excitement mixed with apprehension playing throughout his stomach. It even felt as if butterflies were flickering inside him to his feeling's orchestrated piece.</p><p>The navy haired male was meeting up with Kaede at her house, carrying a bag with his more proper clothes. He was ready to get one more practice round in before the show tonight. He wanted to make sure that he had everything remembered before the show.</p><p>Besides, it didn't hurt to have a little bit more practice.</p><p>He carefully stepped onto the porch, pulsing his fist against the door a few times. He waited a minute or two for an answer. </p><p>It wasn't long before Kaede was revealed on the other side of the door. Shuichi could've swore he felt his heart skip a beat just by gazing at her. He couldn't help but let his brain scream about how beautiful she looked.</p><p>Of course, he thought she looked beautiful in her normal dressing style and how she did her makeup in a simple way, but that didn't stop him from thinking she looked stunning with a bit of extra makeup.</p><p>Her beautiful blonde hair was wavy like coiled ribbons, white flowers had been scattered all throughout her luscious looking hair, her eyes were outlined with eyeliner, her wings were as sharp as lethal knives, her eyelashes were long and straight, making her eyes really pop. Her eyeshadow even matched the mauve dress that she was wearing. The skirt had small shimmery specks that were scattered all over like the stars in the sky.</p><p>Shuichi couldn't help but feel as if his cheeks were dusted over with pink powder. There was no denying that he was blushing, that's for sure. "Hey, Kaede!" He greeted. With one hand, he rubbed the back of his own neck. "You ah-.. umm.. you look really beautiful.." </p><p>His voice slightly quivered as he gave her the compliment. With a gentle smile, she accepted the sweet gesture he had made, even if it sounded flustered. "Thank you, Shuichi! Why don't you come in and get yourself situated?" She offered as she shifted to the side, allowing him to walk inside her home.</p><p>He nodded as he stepped inside, looking at the familiar scenery of her living room. "Would you like anything to drink? I don't mind getting you something." She offered with a smile. </p><p>"Ah, that would be nice." He continued to swing the bag slightly in his hand, faint sounds of plastic crinkling with itself could be heard. "Hmm... could I just have a glass of water please?" He asked. He had been trying to keep himself up to date with his hydration. He tended to get thirsty pretty easily.</p><p>"Alrighty then! I'll get you a glass while you get dressed, okay?" She then made her way into the kitchen. She reached her arm up and pulled the cabinet door open, reaching for a tall glass.</p><p>Shuichi then made his way down the hall into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and turning the lights on. The once dark room was slashed with bright lights. He set his bag down on the marble counter top and began pulling out his clothing pieces one by one.</p><p>Black dress pants, white button up shirt, black vest, and a shiny red tie. He figured this would look fine for a talent show. He began stripping himself of his casual clothes he had been wearing all day, to an outfit that was clearly too fancy for an normal, calm day.</p><p>He put the clothes on and adjusted them to his liking. He had never really wore anything like this, so the feeling was practically new to him. His reflection stared back at him as he adjusted the tie that hung around his neck. </p><p>His body twisted itself around in many different poses, wanting to make sure that every part of his outfit looked acceptable to be seen on stage. He smiled a bit as he made some minor adjustments with pulling his shirt down a bit more.</p><p>Once everything looked perfect, he made his way out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Kaede was waiting for him. She was holding a glass of water out to him. "You look very handsome, Shuichi!" She chirped with a smile .</p><p>Immediately, blush began permeating his soft, pale cheeks. He didn't make eye contact as he shakily took the glass from her hand. "Thank you! Uh- for both the compliment and the drink." His voice slightly cracked as he put the rim of the glass up to his mouth, drinking the cold fluid.</p><p>Once he finished the glass, he quickly walked to the sink and placed it with the other dirty dishes. "Hey, would you like to get one more practice in real quick, you know just for the sake of it?" Shuichi asked.</p><p>"Of course! Shall we head to the music room?" The blonde got herself up off the couch and began walking down the hall to her delightful music room, of course, the slightly shorter male followed behind her.</p><p>She shut the door behind Shuichi as they both sat down on the lengthy wooden stool. Kaede made sure her fingers were aligned perfectly with the starting keys, already making sure that she knew the next notes. </p><p>Shuichi placed his fingers on the keys he needed, quickly pressing them down one by one to make sure it was the right pitch he needed. That was one of the first ever tips that Kaede has ever taught him about playing piano. </p><p>The two of them quickly glanced at each other and nodded, signaling that they were ready to start playing. In sync, their fingers applied pressure to the keys in a melody making pattern, filling the room with the beautiful noise of music. </p><p>Shuichi stayed focused as he played the lower-pitched keys, letting the sound clash with the higher octave. The melody zoomed around the room like the wind gusting through tree branches.</p><p>Everything seemed to be going great, if they continued to play like this, and recreate it sound just like this on stage, they were unstoppable. They would have the crowd clapping and cheering for them.</p><p>Halfway through their song, Shuichi felt the slightest tingle start up inside his lower abdomen, slightly pulsing inside of him to get his attention. </p><p>He didn't exactly have any attention to spare to his bladder at the moment. He had to stay focused on the song he was playing. Once he was finished with their duet, he could use the restroom.</p><p>Shuichi kept his full attention on the piano, he let the harmony sweep over him, both his part and Kaede's part. He didn't think he could ever get sick of hearing such a beautiful song.</p><p>The song lasted a few minutes, and once the song was over, they pulled their hands away from the keys as the notes rang out as long as they could until they died down into nothing. </p><p>Once he no longer had anything to focus on, the feeling inside his bladder became a lot more noticeable. The urge was enough to be annoying to him. He wanted to expel the liquid inside of him as soon as possible.</p><p>"Hey-"</p><p>Before Shuichi could even say more to what he had to, Kaede looked up at the clock hung up on the wall and gasped. "Oh my! We need to get going! We can't afford to be late!" She stood up from the piano, adjusting the skirt to her dress.</p><p>The navy haired male sealed his mouth back up and nodded. He supposed he could wait a little longer to relieve himself. Besides, the need to pee wasn't too urgent. He nodded and sat up from the chair and left the room. </p><p>The two got in the car, Kaede taking the driver's seat while Shuichi was left claiming the passenger's seat. Not like he minded too much anyways. He plopped himself down in the leather seat and began to pull his seatbelt over him and clicked it into place. He could feel a bit of pressure now on his bladder, making the need a lot more apparent to him.</p><p>He sighed quietly and thought to himself. 'Don't worry.. When we get there, I can excuse myself to the bathrooms. Everything will work out just fine.' He tried to keep himself in a positive mindset.</p><p>As Kaede pulled out of the driveway and kept her eyes focus on the road, she had a thing or two that she wanted to tell Shuichi. "I can tell that you're nervous." She began.</p><p>The navy haired male glanced over at her, cocking his head to the side. "Hmm? What now?" He asked.</p><p>"It's okay to be nervous. I understand and it's perfectly normal." Kaede continued with a sweet smile plastered on her face. "I remember my first ever piano recital. I was so nervous that I thought I would puke. But everything turned out okay. You just got to believe in yourself. I believe in you." </p><p>Kaede's short and kind pep-talk had brought a warm feeling to Shuichi's cheeks, a smile accompanying the warmth. "Kaede... Thank you, I think I needed to hear that. I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart." Shuichi chortled. Soon, he found himself focusing on the moving background behind the vehicle. </p><p>Without realizing that he was doing it, his legs began to slightly squeeze against one another. The nagging inside his lower abdomen was starting to increase. All the water he had collected inside him throughout the day was starting to catch up with him a lot faster than he thought. It felt as if a giant wave was slowly building itself up.</p><p>He tried not to worry about it too much, he knew once they arrived, he could quickly rush off to the bathroom and meet back up with Kaede without any more thought about needing to pee. </p><p>Though, that didn't stop his legs from squeezing and subtly wriggling against one another. It felt a bit more comfortable and reassuring to him if he kept his legs together. </p><p>A couple more minutes of driving went by before they arrived at their destination. From the parking lot, the theater looked humungous. the inside was definitely even more spacious. From what Shuichi could remember, the auditorium was huge. The amount of seats could probably fit thousands of people. </p><p>Shuichi doubted that there would be that many people in the crowd, but he still didn't underestimate the amount of people that would probably be there for the show. </p><p>Based on the amount of cars that he saw taking up parking spots (counting them as part of the audience and not performers) there was already a good handful of people that would see him and Kaede perform. </p><p>He wondered if his own uncle was going to be at the show, he hoped so. He wanted to show his uncle that practicing piano with Kaede had really paid off big time. The two of them got out of the car and began making their way to the entrance of the theater. </p><p>Shuichi rushed slightly ahead of Kaede, holding the door open for her. She smiled at the polite gesture. "Thank you, Shuichi. You are truly a gentleman." She laughed quietly as she walked in before him. He closed the glass door behind him as they walked inside the main hall.</p><p>Just as he had thought, the inside of the theater was huge, and that was just the main hall. The auditorium was just as big as this room. His first thought was to go locate where the restrooms would be, but he was stopped when both him and Kaede bumped into one of the producers helping with the show, Kiibo Iidabashi. </p><p>"Ah! There are our other performers for the night!" The white haired male said to them with a smile. "I hope that you two are ready for your act tonight." </p><p>Shuichi stood still next to Kaede. Another thing stopping him from getting to the bathroom. Still, he could wait but putting it off longer was starting to get rather annoying and slightly discomforting, but maybe it was important he stuck around to hear what one of the runners of the show had to say. </p><p>"Yep! we've been ready!" Kaede exulted as she placed her hands on her delicate hips.</p><p>Kiibo seemed to mark something off on the clipboard he had been clutching to himself. "Alright. So here's how Momota and I are running things." he began. "We're going to have a couple of rows of chairs sectioned off for you and the other performers. Hopefully you know when your act is supposed to start, because when it's your turn, you gotta make sure you're up on that stage." </p><p>"Actually, I don't remember when our performance is supposed to start.." Shuichi admitted, looking down at the ground. </p><p>"Ah, you two are the last performance of the night! Right after Maizono and Mioda." the white haired male confirmed with them. "How coincidental that two musicians get to play after one another!" The robot chuckled as he clasped his hands together. </p><p>"Guess they had to save the best for last, huh Shuichi?" Kaede playfully nudged her elbow against Shuichi's clothed arm.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd say so." He whispered. His response was a bit unenthusiastic. He didn't mean to sound so unimpressed, but he was still a bit focused on getting himself to a toilet so he wouldn't end up desperate to pee during their show. The last thing he wanted was for the need to increase while on stage.</p><p>"Well then, I shall leave you two to hurry and go get to your seats. Break a leg out there!" Kiibo said with a friendly, but it quickly changed to a look of concern. "Wait- not literally! Don't actually break a leg! That would be really bad if that happened to you! I don't want to have to edit out footage from tonight's show!" </p><p>Shuichi just assumed Kiibo felt the need to explain himself about figures of speech. Maybe he didn't want others taking what he was saying in the wrong way. His words had good intentions hidden behind them. </p><p>"Yeah, of course. Thank you, Kiibo." And with that, Shuichi and Kaede began walking off to get seats in the auditorium. Of course, Shuichi's bladder was still carping at him, telling him that he needed to ditch Kaede and get to the restroom before his it decided to weaken itself. </p><p>Of course, he wasn't going to leave Kaede until they at least found two seats next to each other. He didn't want to leave her alone to find seats, it felt rude if he were to do that. He could hold it long enough to sit down.</p><p>The auditorium surprisingly wasn't too crowded with the people who were there to watch the show go down, but the seats sectioned off for the participants were pretty much filled up. </p><p>Most of the other performers were conversing with one another. Either wishing each other luck, friendly competition, or just having a normal conversation like they weren't about to compete against each other. </p><p>Eventually, they found two seats that were open right next to each other. Shuichi and Kaede scooted past a couple people already sitting down to get to their now claimed seats. </p><p>Once Shuichi sat himself down in the red theater chair, he felt the pressure inside his bladder increase once again, splashing around like a decently filled bowl. If his bladder could verbally speak, he would hear the constant fluent words of begging to get up and go to the toilet. </p><p>He knew he needed to go, and it was slowly becoming more and more apparent to him. He knew one way or another, his bladder was going to empty itself whether its in the bathroom or not. He hoped that he could possibly get himself to a restroom on time. </p><p>His foot began to slightly tap against the hard floor, he knew he had to get up from his chair. What was stopping him? Why couldn't he bring up the courage to quickly excuse himself to the bathroom? He'd only be gone for a few minutes anyways.</p><p>Maybe he didn't want to push himself past the same people over again after just getting himself settled in his chair, or maybe he didn't want to admit to Kaede that he needed to pee; a bit badly if he had to add. It could've been a mixture of both reasons. </p><p>Though, eventually he was going to need to alert Kaede anyways. He would much rather deal with a few seconds of embarrassment than letting not only Kaede; but the entire audience see him wet his pants. </p><p>Slowly but surely, the auditorium began to fill up with more and more people. The room began to get louder as more people were getting in some final words before the show was about to begin.</p><p>After a few more minutes of debating when he was going to explain to Kaede that he needed to excuse himself for a moment,  A tall, purple haired male and a shorter white haired male had got on the stage, picking up the microphones off the stands that had been set up.</p><p>Both males tapped the microphone a few times, making sure they were picking up the noises. The last thing they wanted was for a performer's chance of pulling off a good show to backfire all because the microphones weren't working.</p><p>The taller male cleared his throat and brought the small hand held device up to his mouth. "Testing, testing! One two three!" his voice began to echo through the auditorium. "Good evening everyone! My name is Kaito Momota, but you may call me the luminary of the stars! I will be tonight's talent show host!" He spoke. </p><p>Kiibo then spoke after him. "And I am K1-B0 but please, address me as Kiibo." The shorter male spoke a lot more reticent than Kaito did. "I will be filming the lovely acts that our skillful performers will pull off tonight. Can we please get a round of applause for them?"</p><p>As if Kiibo was some kind of ruler, asking his followers to do what they were told, loud clapping could be heard all around the room. </p><p>Shuichi kept his eyes on the stage as he kept squeezing his thighs together in his seat, listening to the sound of clapping, though his bladder's need spoke louder than all the applause in the room combined. He missed his opportunity to get up and use the bathroom. 'Dammit!' he thought as he tried to focus more on the speakers on the stage as the clapping died down into silence. </p><p>"Now then, we shall get this year's talent show started!" The white haired male cheered as he raced off the stage. He had a camera that needed to be operated. </p><p>"Can we get Himiko Yumeno and Kokichi Ouma up on the stage, please?!" Kaito cheered out to the crowd as everyone began to give a round of applause once more. </p><p>Shuichi could already tell that he was going to hear a lot of clapping tonight.</p><p>He watched as two short figures from the sectioned off seats get up and head up onto the stage. They were handed microphones that were set up like headphones as they stood in front of the crowd. They adjusted the microphones to their liking and made sure that their voices could be heard.</p><p>Shuichi used this as an escape from his bladder's pathetic begging; or at least tried to and examined the outfits of the two up on the stage. </p><p>on the left of the stage was a girl with short red hair. Her hair looked extra shimmery under the bright lights. There was a small, gem hair clip that was pinned in her soft looking hair. She wore a black dress that had a skirt with red flowers printed all over it. She even had a cape that was black on the outside, and red on the inside to match her dress. </p><p>Next to her, on the right of the stage was a male that was only a couple inches taller than her. He had purple hair that sharply curled at the ends. His hair didn't look as shiny as Himiko's did but it still looked soft to the touch. On the top of his head was a black hat that had a checkered ribbon along the middle of it. His suit was black with a checkered tie. He also had a cape that was black but the inside was white. </p><p>"Welcome ladies and gentlemen.. It is I, the one and only magnificent Himiko Yumeennoo!" She raised both her arms out, the cape slightly flowing along with her movements. "And this is my magical assistant, Kokichi Ouma!"</p><p>Kokichi was definitely a lot more lively on stage than the shorter girl next to him, he twirled a bit, letting his cape flow slowly with his circular movement. "We all know that I truly run the show here!" He spoke with confidence. </p><p>Himiko glared at her assistant, but quickly brushed past it like he hadn't said a single word. "We will preform-" </p><p>Before Himiko could even continue, Kokichi had taken the spotlight once again. "You know, I'd say I'm a pretty sweet guy, wouldn't you say so?" He spoke out as he took off the hat he was wear, pulling out a magic wand. "But not as sweet as these flowers!" He tapped the hat with the supposed magic stick.</p><p>Just as he had planned, a bouquet of flowers of different colors popped out from the hat, making the crowd gasp in surprise. </p><p>"How did he do that..?!" Kaede whispered to Shuichi, earning a confused shrug from him.</p><p>Shuichi was trying to stay focused on the act in front of him, he needed to get himself concentrated on something else. If he kept thinking about how badly he needed to pee, it was just going to get worst from there. He began to jiggle his leg slightly.</p><p>"Fooor yoouuu!" Kokichi said in an overly-joyful tone as he handed the beautiful flowers to the magical girl. She took them and immediately put them aside and started on the next trick.</p><p>The navy haired male continued to watch some of these tricks with pure amazement, even if they were as complex as making a coffee cup "defy gravity" or as simple as "ink that disappears and doesn't stain clothes" they were still entertaining to watch. Though, they would've been a lot more enjoyable if his bladder wasn't constantly pulsing inside of him. </p><p>How did he already need to go to the bathroom this badly? Was he nervous? Was the liquid he had consumed starting to pile up more and more inside him? Either way, he knew he had to hold it. </p><p>He wanted to get up and excuse himself already, but that would be rude.. He thought that if they would stay for his performance, surely he could stay for theirs's. Besides, he wasn't a little kid, he could hold it like a man his age. </p><p>He whimpered quietly as he kept slightly squirming in his chair, still trying to distract himself with the performance in front of him. </p><p>"And now, for our last trick of our performance! We are going to cut Kokichi into two pieces!"</p><p>"Yeah!—" Kokichi's eyes went wide and his skin looked like it got as chilled as ice in a freezer. "Wait- what?!" He was either purely and utterly shocked, or was a really good actor. Shuichi couldn't tell.</p><p>Himiko quickly ran behind the curtain, and a few seconds later, she was pushing a large box on wheels that had a pretty realistic looking saw stuck in between the edges of the box.</p><p>Kokichi gulped as he got into the box, pushing his legs out of the other end. Shuichi watched with anxious eyes as she placed the saw in between the small slit, moving it down in a slicing motion.</p><p>Even though Shuichi knew this was just a trick and chances are Kokichi would come out of this magic trick in one peace, it still had him sweating bullets and on the edge of his seat. </p><p>His bladder pulsed with anticipation. God, he just wanted to get up and go. He was so tired of the constant splashing of urine inside of his walls. </p><p>'God... I need to pee.. why is it so bad? I haven't had to go long..' he thought as he continued to watch. His leg bounced faster as he tried to feel a bit more comfort as he held.</p><p>Kokichi was flawless at his act, he had a good impression on the audience, making everyone anxious for him. Eventually, the saw made it all the way "through" him, causing the audience to gasp.</p><p>For shock value, Kokichi continued to whine and complain as if he was in pain.</p><p>"Ooooooooowwwwwww!! It huuuuuurrrrtttsss! It hurts so muuuuccchhh!!" He continues to dramatically cry.</p><p>Eventually, Himiko put the boxes back together and opened it back up. Kokichi hesitated for a moment before jumping out of the box, of course in one piece. "Taaa-daaaaaaaaahhh!" The both of them cheered together as their hands conjoined with one another, raising up in the air.</p><p>They bowed down as the audience clapped and cheered for them. Shuichi and Kaede obviously clapped for them. </p><p>Shuichi kept rubbing his thighs against each other. One act down. He just had to count down until intermission will start. In the meantime, he'll have to keep holding in his urine.</p><p>Hopefully, Kaede wouldn't catch on. He really didn't want to explain his desperate need of a toilet to her. </p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•</p><p>Eventually, the final act before intermission had finally come to an end, and Shuichi felt so relieved that he could almost taste it. He applauded loudly.</p><p>Kaito walked up onto the stage and picked up the microphone. "Okay! We're going to take a quick intermission! There are snacks in the lobby to purchase! We'll resume the show in fifteen minutes!" He announced and walked off stage.</p><p>Shuichi took this as an opportunity to get up and go to the bathroom. Before he could get up, Kaede tapped him on the wrist, getting his attention. "Hey, I'm going to get up and get something to snack on." </p><p>Shuichi shook his head and stood up from his seat. "Actually, please stay here. A lady like you shouldn't have to experience the inconvenience of standing in a long line. I'll get you something, okay?" He offered with a smile.</p><p>The blonde couldn't help but blush slightly. "You're such a gentleman. Okay, I guess I can wait here. I'll see you!" </p><p>Shuichi nodded as he quickly left the auditorium. First things first, he needed to pee. He had could already feel the mental relief as he walked to the lobby. He was closer and closer to feeling his relief.</p><p>Unfortunately for poor Shuichi, there was already a huge line for the male restrooms. There was no way the navy haired male was going to make it back to the auditorium on time if he stayed in the restroom line.</p><p>Besides, he still told Kaede that he would bring her back snacks. He looked back at the snack line, it was much shorter than the line to the bathroom line.</p><p>He had to bargain with himself on which would be easier. He sighed as he decided to get in line to get Kaede snacks. </p><p>As he waited, he felt his first leak spray out of him, dampening his boxers just a little bit. He gasped a bit as he squeezed his legs together tightly, cutting off the small flow.</p><p>His cheeks were bright red as he looked around nervously. He hoped that nobody had saw him. His body was radiating with the warmth of embarrassment as he continued to wait and line. </p><p>His eyes made their way to glance over at the line to the male restroom, seeing that the line was still lengthy. There was no chance of him getting into the restroom, that's for sure.</p><p>Once he got the snacks and paid for them, he started to head back to the auditorium. His legs were still pretty close to each other. If he was observed carefully, you could probably tell that something was wrong, and it definitely something urgent.</p><p>He walked down the aisle before squeezing his way past the chairs back to Kaede, handing her a napkin with some cookies on it, and a cup full of soda. "Here you go!" He smiled brightly at her.</p><p>Behind that smile was pure agony. He was starting to get more and more desperate. The sloshing heat that filled him up from the inside was getting harder to hold in. He didn't know what he was going to do.</p><p>He couldn't just wet himself in his chair, or even worst, on the stage! He can't just act like anything is a bathroom, no matter how bad he needed to go. </p><p>Intermission was about to end soon, and there was definitely no way he had time to rush and get in line. More and more people were starting to return to their seats. He whimpered quietly as he squirmed and fidgeted more in his chair.</p><p>Kaede turned her head to him, cocking it in confusion. "Are you okay? I'm guessing you're getting a little nervous again since it's almost time, huh?" She asked.</p><p>Part of that was true; yes. He was totally nervous, but he was seriously in need for a bathroom. His bladder was aching constantly as if it were an alarm. It kept signaling to him that he needed to go, and it wasn't going to end until he released all its contents.</p><p>He didn't say anything and just nodded. He was thankful the auditorium was starting to get dark again, because now he was able to get away with hiding the blush that was currently permeating his cheeks. </p><p>Kaede tried to comfort him in any way that she could, whispering calming things to him. It helped him calm down slightly, but in no way, shape or form did that fix his state of desperate urgency. </p><p>Pretty soon, Kaito had walked back on stage, picking the microphone back up once more. He tapped it a few times before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Good evening everyone! I hope that intermission had got everyone to chill for just a moment! Now, shall we get this show back on the road?" He asked to the crowd, obviously getting a response of the crowd clapping and roaring with excited cheers.</p><p>Shuichi kept wriggling in his chair, trying to hold in any way possible. Crossing his legs, uncrossing his legs, squeezing his thighs, jiggling his leg up and down, and even when he knew nobody could see him, he would shove his hand down in between his legs, applying pressure where he needed it most.</p><p>He didn't care if it was something immature, but he really had to go, and if it helped him hold out, so be it. He wanted to do the bare minimum of damage to his boxers and pants.</p><p>Eventually, one hand wasn't going to be enough, it was possible that later he might need to sneak both his hands to help him hold his crotch. He bit his lip as a wave of pure desperation battered itself against the most sensitive areas of his bladder. </p><p>The flood gates slightly parted away from each other as a tiny jet of urine got in his underwear. Shuichi could feel the wet warmth, making him want to release more and more.</p><p>Just the leaking giving him private previews to what his relief could feel like wasn't helping him at all. Why was his bladder so against him tonight?</p><p>Shuichi just had to hold it. That's all he could really do. He just sat in his chair and watched the performance going on right in front of him; or at least that's what he tried to do.</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•</p><p>It was almost time. Kaede and Shuichi’s turn was catching up to them.</p><p>Shuichi was about to go on stage. And he was still definitely desperate. He had no clue on what he was going to do.. he was nervous, embarrassed, and oh god did he know the feeling of internal frustration. He was so angry with himself.</p><p>He knew for a fact that he was going to have the hardest time up on stage. He can’t use his hands to hold since they’ll be occupied with playing the keys. He was really going to have to rely on holding back with pure will power.</p><p>Talk about a huge pain in the ass; a massive pain..</p><p>He could barely stay focused on the other acts when all his brain could think about was how he felt as if he was going to piss himself.</p><p>He had pretty much already started to a little bit. His boxers were undeniably damp to him. Though, the spots in his boxers were no longer warm, but uncomfortable and cold.</p><p>There wasn’t much he could do. Now if he really wanted to, he probably couldn’t sneak off to the restroom. The act before them was already halfway done, and he had to be on that stage, no excuses!</p><p>For now, Shuichi was stuck doing a subtle potty dance in his chair, hoping he wasn’t going to be noticed. Though, he felt guilty for the person behind him having to possibly keep adjusting their position to see past Shuichi’s movements.</p><p>He had a motivation. If he played perfectly and everything went smoothly, the second they get off that stage, he could run to the bathroom and relieve the remaining urine that built up inside his bladder.</p><p>Within no time, the two musical girls that were on the stage put their performance to an end. They bowed as they began heading off the stage. Before Kaito got to announce the next performers, he ran backstage to push the piano from behind the curtain in front of everyone to see.</p><p>“Phew! What a workout, am I right?” He huffed a bit from the microphone. “Now, for the last of the night but not the very least, can I please get Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara onto the stage?” He called out as the crowd clapped.</p><p>It was happening, it was really happening. Shuichi was about to do the most riskiest thing in his entire life. He was about to get onstage with a full bladder in front of god knows how many people. Both him and Kaede looked at each other before getting out of their chairs and onto the stage.</p><p>It took all of Shuichi’s will power not to just bolt it and leave the auditorium, but it was truly too late now. He had to do this.</p><p>Once on stage, he could not only feel the physical stares of eyes on him, but a camera on him. He was beyond nervous. There wasn’t even a word that existed to describe what he felt. That anxious melody began playing inside of him as he place his hands on the keys with Kaede.</p><p>The worst thing is out in the crowd, he could point out where his uncle was. He had finally saw him for the first time this night. ‘He really did show up... now I really can’t afford to mess this up..’ he thought to himself.</p><p>“You ready?” Kaede quickly whispered to him. Shuichi gave a quick nod and sucked in a quick breath of air. </p><p>Immediately, the sound of the song started. They were both playing the piano for everyone to hear. It was loud and enjoyable to the ear.</p><p>Kaede and Shuichi could hear it up close and out in the audience. The sound of their song was amplified by speakers.</p><p>Shuichi had to stay focused, he just had to. It was so damn hard though. This was harder than anything he had ever done in his entire life. His legs began to wriggle against each other constantly, taking a bit of his focus away. He missed a few notes due to this.</p><p>He didn’t think the crowd noticed, but he’d be dammed if he didn’t think that Kaede didn’t know. She didn’t acknowledge it and just kept playing. She secretly hoped that Shuichi would get himself together.</p><p>She believed in him. All their practices were pretty much flawless, what made this any different from any other time?</p><p>Little did she know, he was doing this with his bladder that was close to bursting. He just wanted to hurry this up, he knew his time was running out as another spurt of urine came out of him. His hand slipped and pressed down on the wrong key, making the note as sour as a lemon.</p><p>He knew everyone could tell that was a mistake. Everything was becoming too much. This was a nightmare, this wasn’t real. There was no way that this was real! He was dreaming, he had to be. </p><p>Sadly, this was reality, he had truly screwed up... he couldn’t fix what he had done to himself. He bit his lip as he was missing more and more notes and the keys he was pressing were wrong.</p><p>Soon, everything was just too much for him to handle as he was losing control. He couldn’t continue to hold it anymore. No matter how much strength he used in his legs, he couldn’t hold back the flood anymore. He was going to pee whether he liked it or not.</p><p>More spurts of pee kept jetting out of him, his bladder had no more patience left to give. </p><p>He could feel the rush of warmth spray into his boxers, claiming the dryness as its own territory. He whined as he could feel it soak through his dress pants. </p><p>The black pants he was wearing began to get soaked. His urine began to seep through the fabric and get on the chair. There was not much time before the sound of liquid hitting the floor could be heard.</p><p>He needed to cover the sound up, he tried to play louder, but at this point, Kaede had stopped playing, she had grown concerned. She stopped playing when she looked down to realize that his pants looked shiny and wet under the stage’s spotlight.</p><p>“Shuichi, enough!” Kaede called out. There wasn’t anything Shuichi could do as he just stopped. No matter what he was going to do, he was going to be humiliated. When the sound died down, the noise of pee hitting the stage floor was amplified.</p><p>Everyone in that audience could not only hear, but see him helplessly pee himself. Shuichi was absolutely mortified. He looked down at his crotch to see more wetness seeping out and falling to the floor like a waterfall</p><p>People had gasped, and covered their mouth in pure terror for the poor male, others laughed, and some just stayed as quiet as a mouse.</p><p>Kiibo had caught this all on camera. He covered his mouth, speechless at what had unfolded up on the stage. Meanwhile Kaito had no idea what to do. Never in his life had he ever been in a situation like this..</p><p>“Ah, cut the cameras! Close the curtains!” He shouted. “Ahem! Umm... uh! Thank you uh! .. for coming out to the show tonight! Ummm... we will start tallying the votes up for who ah- won this year!” He tried to sound enthusiastic, but he just sounded awkward. Pure second hand embarrassment.</p><p>The curtains quickly closed, hiding Shuichi and Kaede. Shuichi was still paralyzed with fear as he was still wetting his pants. There was nothing he could do but sit there until he was done. </p><p>At this point, Kaede was already out of the chair, not wanting to get her skirt damp anymore than it had slightly.</p><p>Shuichi felt so much guilt and embarrassment. Why did he let such a horrible thing happen? This was something straight out of a nightmare. He just wanted to wake up. </p><p>Eventually, the stream died down, and Shuichi was able to fully come back to his senses. He didn’t want to look at the mess he had made anymore. The people in the crowd did that for him. His sight was blurred with warm tears as he got up from the piano chair and ran off backstage, exiting through there.</p><p>“Shuichi, wait!” Kaede called out as she rushed after him.</p><p>Kaito and Kiibo were making their way backstage, Kaito’s rambling was tuned with awkwardness.</p><p>“Okay, what are we going to do?! Nothing like this has ever happened before! Never in my years of hosting the talent shows have I ever seen anybody have an accident on stage!” He ranted.</p><p>“Calm down.. you’re being a bit too irrational over this. The poor guy was probably just nervous and... didn’t make it to the toilet on time. We just need to go to the janitor closet, and clean this up.” The robot said, looking down at the huge puddle that was left under the piano.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shuichi was looking for a place to hide. He never wanted to show his face to a single person here ever again. He knew everybody saw what he did, and people were probably talking about it. </p><p>Mentally he could hear everybody’s harsh words. Saying how disgusting he was and how he should be ashamed for the mess he had created. Such horrible things</p><p>He made his way out through an emergency exit and soon got outside, greeted with a chilly nighttime breeze. Behind the building, there were a bunch of trees and shrubs he could hide behind. Perfect.</p><p>He ran to a nearby tree and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He laid his forehead on his kneecaps and began to sob more.</p><p>The feeling of wet clothes was already getting unpleasant to keep on. He was soaked to the core with not only his own urine, but pure shame. He felt his chest heave heavily as he kept crying.</p><p>He wished he could go home and never leave his room again. How could such a thing happen to him? Why did he let this happen to himself? He should’ve told Kaede that he needed to go when the need first showed itself up. Maybe then this mess wouldn’t have happened. </p><p>He sat there and cried for quite some time, not knowing what to do. He knew Kaede was probably worried sick on where he was, but was probably frustrated with him. He was not looking forward to meeting back up with her.</p><p>Almost as if he summoned her, he could hear her panting and running up near the tree he was hiding behind. “Shuichi..! There you are..!” She panted quietly and leaned up against the tree stump.</p><p>He didn’t dare to look up at Kaede, he could still feel the wetness seep from his eyes. “G-Go away...! Please... I know you’re mad at me! I ruined everything! I made myself out to be the biggest fool of this performance!” He whined as he gripped his own legs tighter.</p><p>She crouched down next to him, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. “Sssshhh... Shuichi.. it’s okay, I’m not angry with you whatsoever. You just had an accident at a very bad time. It happens to everyone..” she tried to comfort him.</p><p>“Not somebody like me! It’s my fault I peed myself up there! I had to go since we were at your house, and I just couldn’t get myself to a bathroom! I’m just a pathetic, dumb idiot!” His chest continued to rise and fall, his sobs still staying strong.</p><p>Kaede wasn’t going to give up on him. Shuichi was her best friend, and she wasn’t going to let him leave this place crying. “It happens a lot more often to people than you think. I promise you’re not alone in this. Nobody is upset with you. Everything is going to turn out okay. We can drive back to my house, get you cleaned up, and if you want to, you can stay the night and we can do whatever you want that will make you feel better.” She offered.</p><p>It took a minute before Shuichi gave a response. Some comfortable clothes sounded really nice right now, and he just wanted to feel some comfort after his accident. “... okay, if that’s okay with you..” he whispered as he slowly looked up at her.</p><p>Kaede offered her hand to him, letting him pull himself up. “It’s going to be okay.” She said once more as they began walking to the parking lot.</p><p>They looked for her car for a few minutes before they finally found it. Before Shuichi could sit down, she got a spare jacket from the backseat and laid it down on the seat. “I know this is probably a bit humiliating, but I’m sure you understand. We will never speak of this again, okay?” She reassured as she got into the front seat of the car.</p><p>Shuichi nodded as he hoisted himself into the car seat, sitting on the jacket. “Thank you.. I really appreciate it.” He whispered as he tried to give her a small smile.</p><p>The two drove back to Kaede’s house, where Shuichi could get himself changed into some clean and comforting clothes, and even a shower if he wanted to. He was probably hungry too, so she wouldn’t mind making him some food if that’s what he wanted. She was going to make this night up to him.</p><p>•<br/>•<br/>•<br/>It had been a few weeks since the performance, and Shuichi had been doing quite well. As promised, Kaede hadn’t mentioned the accident to him since that night. </p><p>The navy haired male knew he could trust her. She truly was the best friend that he deserved in his life. He felt safe and comforted with her that entire night. They had made makeshift beds on the couch and fell asleep in the living room watching movies.</p><p>He was thankful that the nightmare of a night ended on a positive note. Though, there was no denying that he was still embarrassed over everything that happened.</p><p>Though, when he got home the next day, his uncle tried to talk to him about what had happened on stage. Shuichi of course told him that he didn’t want to think or talk about it in any shape or form and it would be best if they just dropped the subject matter as if the embarrassing situation never happened. His uncle understood that it wasn’t something that he wanted to talk about.</p><p>While Shuichi was reading a novel in his room, there was a knock on his bedroom door. His attention suddenly snapped to the door. “Come in.” He plainly responded as he sat up straight on his bed.</p><p>After a few moments, Shuichi’s uncle opened the door and stood in the doorway. “Hey, Shuichi. There was a package for you in the mail, and I figured you might want it.” He said as he walked further into the room and handed him a small yellow package. It felt light and airy.</p><p>“Thank you.” He simply responded as he watched his uncle leave. He frowned as he held the yellow packaging, he already knew what was inside of it. He sighed as he tore it open, pulling out a small case with a DVD in it.</p><p>He knew what this disk was.. it was the entire talent show. He stared at it for a good amount of time, deciding if it was really worth keeping.</p><p>But.... he had to know. Did they really cut the footage from his mistake on stage? He hoped so. He wouldn’t know if he didn’t watch it, right?</p><p>He groaned as he trudged over to his T.V. And popped the disk into the DVD players, watching it disappear as if the machine had devoured the disk.</p><p>The video began to play, starting with Kaito introducing himself to the audience. “Good evening everyone! My name is Kaito Momota, but you may call me the luminary of the stars! I will be tonight's talent show host!"</p><p>Shuichi held the remote in his hand, hesitating to press the fast forward button. He watched as all the previous performances went by at an impossible speed. Until he reached the scene he’d be dreading to see.</p><p>He watched as him and Kaede were up on the stage, getting ready to play. He heard the beginning notes of their song play, watching carefully to make sure he couldn’t see himself having an accident. He sadly could still hear him play the sour notes. </p><p>After a few more minutes, the screen went totally black as some white text appeared on the screen. “The following footage has been edited out due to technical difficulties, we apologize..” he read quietly to himself. </p><p>Once he knew that the footage had been edited out, he ejected the DVD out and placed it back into the case it had arrived in.</p><p>Even though the show didn’t go as well as he planned, he was still happy he got to spend time with Kaede with all the practicing. He even enjoyed the acts that he was able to focus on. </p><p>He still hoped that he could still play the piano duets with Kaede the same. That was something he enjoyed, he felt pure serotonin when he was with her, even if they were doing what she enjoyed. Even he loved that soft melody he was able to play with his own hands, but it wouldn’t sound as good unless he had the ultimate pianist playing with him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>